


NSFW Alphabet - GOTHAM

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Barebacking, Batcave, Batman References, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bondage, Breeding, Car Sex, Choking, Doggy Style, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fleshlights, Gag reflex, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Gotham City - Freeform, Hair, Handcuffs, Intimacy, Kinks, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Police Uniforms, Quickies, Roleplay, Rooftop Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teenagers, The Iceberg Lounge, Top - Freeform, Vibrators, Villains, Whipping, botTom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Find out what the men of GOTHAM are into, now!
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Edward Nygma/Reader, Jim Gordon/Reader, Oswald Cobblepot/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Bruce Wayne

A - After Sex

Bruce needs a cuddle. He won't admit it, but he needs it. He wants to be held and to feel wanted and loved. 

B - Bottom or Top

Bruce is a vers-top. Sometimes he tends to take his anger and stress out in the bedroom, but sometimes he enjoys being on bottom - having it rough.

C - Cum

Bruce prefers to cum inside you. He likes the intimacy and the primal nature of it. Plus, it means less time worrying about cleanup. 

D - Dress Up

Bruce isn't that interested in dressing up, however he’s more than happy to fuck you in his vigilante suits. 

E - Experience

Bruce hasn't had a lot of experience. He was never exactly smooth with the boys and girls he's met, however when he feels comfortable he gets better. 

F - Favourite Bodypart

Bruce really loves hands. He’ll kiss your fingertips and stroke the palm of your hand. He wants to feel it run against his skin as you snuggle. 

G - Gag Reflex

Bruce is still an amateur but he wants to get better. He wants you to make him gag so he can build a tolerance against it. He can take about 6 and a half inches to begin with. 

H - Hair

Bruce doesn't grow out much body hair. All he has is a narrow, short trail. 

I - Intimacy

Bruce struggles to open up. He’s scared to. He needs help to learn how to feel safe to be honest about his issues.  
Otherwise, he wants the same from you, so he can punch whatever it is that’s upset you. 

J - Jerking

Sometimes he’ll wait for you, but other times he just needs to focus and jerking off will help. He tends to jerk off to pictures of you, though, or even videos you two made. 

K - Kinks

Bruce likes pain when he's bottoming. He wants to be choked, spanked and even whipped. He wants to be blindfolded, gagged and tied up to be used.

L - Lube

When he's topping he’ll try to use lube, if there's some around. However, when he's bottoming, he wants you to go in dry. 

M - Massages

Bruce doesn't like massages that much. They're distracting and won't help him toughen up. 

N - Nopes

Bruce hates corruption, killers and cowardice. He wants someone brave, strong, but not cocky or malice. 

O - Oral

Bruce loves having his cock sucked. He looks forward to it. He’ll often ask for a blowjob either first thing in the morning or in the middle of the night.  
He also loves to eat ass. He loves having the power of making you moan and whimper beneath him, sending chills up your spine. 

P - Position/Place

Bruce loves to fuck in the cave beneath Wayne Manor. Alfred rarely goes down there so is unlikely to catch you both.  
Bruce is favourite is the doggy position, it feels more aggressive and animalistic.

Q - Quickies

Bruce loves quickies. Sometimes he’s so busy he prefers to just have a quick fuck before going back to work. 

R - Risky

Bruce can get pretty risky. Sometimes you'll both fuck on a rooftop in broad daylight or in the living room despite Alfred being somewhere in the mas bison as well. 

S - Sexts

Bruce doesn't tend to send any nudes, he just doesn't like to and can't risk them being leaked, due to owning Wayne Enterprises. 

T - Toys

Bruce has enough money to buy any sex toy he wants and ends up gathering quite the collection, however he doesn't like any of them as much as you. 

U - Underwear

Bruce tends to wear a lot of tight, black and grey boxer briefs. He likes it when you both share briefs between you both. 

V - Volume

When he's bottoming, Bruce will bite his lower lip and try to hold back from moaning and whimpering like a mess, not wanting to appear weak or pathetic.  
When topping, Bruce gives a lot of grunts and growls.

W - Wrecking Ball

You’ll have a lot of love bites as you date Bruce, along with scratch marks when you're topping. He doesn't tend to make too much of a mess, though. 

X - XRay

Bruce grows into a beautiful 7 and a half inch, uncut cock. He keeps it nice and trimmed, not wanting it to look messy.

Y - Yeps

Bruce just loves it when you give him confidence. He wants to know you have faith in him, to become the Dark Knight. 

Z - Zest

Bruce is usually up for sex, but if he's up to something sometimes he’ll suggest you guys do it later.


	2. Ed Nygma

A - After sex

• Ed will eventually free you from your binds. He’s surprisingly a hugger and will be your big spoon for the night. 

B - Bottom or Top?

• Ed prefers to top, although he does have a secret love of being dominated and punished. However usually, he prefers to be in charge. 

C - Cum

• He prefers to cum on your face, as a way of degrading you. If he can, he’ll try to paint a white question mark on you.

D - Dress up

• Ed will insist that dressing up is childish, yet insist that he keeps his green blazer and bowler hat on. 

E - Experience

• Ed was always quite nervous around boys and girls growing up so he doesn't have that much experience.   
• However that doesn't mean he doesn't hold back now that he’s the Riddler. Now, he’s in complete control and only cares for his own satisfactions.

F - Favourite bodypart

• Nygma loves your neck. Squeezing it, bruising it, leaving hickies on it - he can't get enough which can sometimes be dangerous. 

G - Gag reflex

• Ed’s not got much practice, so he can only take about 6 and a half inches before gagging. However, he prefers to make you choke instead. 

H - Hair

• Ed isn't very hairy at all, except for a narrow, faint trail. 

I - Intimacy

• Ed can be surprisingly romantic. He cares very deeply about you, even if he does treat you roughly. 

J - Jerking 

• Sometimes, Ed will tie your naked body to a chair and make you watch him jerk off. He’ll only free you if you can answer his riddle. 

K - Kinks

• Ed’s really into choking - and maybe a bit too into choking. He’ll strangle you in bed, stopping just short before you pass out or worse.   
• Nygma also into rewarding you so long as you answer his questions. He’ll free you from bounds, let you cum or turn off/on the vibrator when you answer a riddle. 

L - Lube

• Almost never. He prefers to go in dry - maybe with spit if you answer his riddle correctly. He loves to make you scream. 

M - Massages

• Sometimes Ed will ask you to give him a massage but it happens very rarely. 

N - Nope (turn offs)

• Ed despises people who aren't intelligent. He wants to be able to have a boyfriend with a similar level of intelligence. 

O - Oral

• Ed will happily fuck your mouth. He’ll pull your hair as he fucks your neck, spitting on you as you struggle to take every inch.   
• He’s pretty talented at eating you out as well. His tongue is very agile and can reach deep inside of you. 

P - Position/Place 

• Ed prefers to fuck you with your feet on his shoulders and your wrists tied to the bed. He loves having that complete control over you.   
• He quite enjoys fucking you in one of the many Gotham sex clubs, where he can have an audience. 

Q - Quickie

• On occasion, Ed will give you a quick fuck, but he prefers to take his time and make you really beg for it. 

R - Risky

• Ed doesn't give a shit about anyone catching you. Sometimes he’ll fuck you in an alleyway, but he prefers the sex clubs. 

S - Sexts

• Ed will sometimes send you a text containing a riddle. If you answer it, he’ll send you a dick pic. 

T - Toys

• Ed has a collection of dildos that he enjoys abusing your ass with, often DPing you with them. 

U - Underwear

• Ed wears some simple boxer briefs - almost exclusively green coloured.   
• He demands that you always go commando, no exceptions. 

V - Volume

• Ed’s a loud dirty talker. Calling you filthy, dirty names such as “slut” and “whore”. He spanks you hard and will command you to scream his name (Riddler). 

W - Wrecking Ball

• You’ll be decorated in bites, bruises and scratches. Your clothes will be ripped and stained and he’ll smash through any belongings to get to you. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)

• Ed has a long 8 and a half inches of meat - tall and a bit narrow like himself. He has loose foreskin, too.   
• He keeps it trimmed down there, rarely let it grow any wild. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)

• If you can answer his riddles, Ed will be all over you. Nothing turns him on more. 

Z - Zest

• Ed’s usually pretty horny, but he won't let you distract him from any of his plans.


	3. Jim Gordon

A - After Sex

Jim's very comforting after sex. He’ll pull you into a cuddle, ask if you need to talk about anything and give you a kiss goodnight. 

B - Bottom or Top

Jim’s definitely a top. He’s quite dominating in bed, so he prefers to be the one fucking your ass. 

C - Cum

Jim wants to cum inside you - not only because it's less cleanup but he also likes the idea of breeding you and having you feel his seed dribbling out of your ass afterwards. 

D - Dress Up

Jim doesn’t tend to dress up a lot - however if you ask him to put his police uniform on, he’ll get a guilty pleasure out of it. 

E - Experience

Jim has quite a lot of experience from sleeping around with people in the station or back at the police academy. He’s not cocky in bed, just confident. 

F - Favourite Bodypart

Jim loves your neck. He wants to kiss, bite and suck on it. Sometimes you'll even wake up to him nibbling on it. 

G - Gag Reflex

Jim’s gotten a pretty resilient gag reflex so he can take about 8 and a half inches before choking. 

H - Hair

Jim doesn't grow much body hair. Sometimes he grows a little bit between his pecs but he tends to just shave it before it gets too wild. 

I - Intimacy

Although Jim urges you to open up to him, he struggles to open up to you. He has a lot of secrets, due to his job and is sometimes afraid to show you the skeletons in his closet. 

J - Jerking

Jim tries to hold back but if you're gonna go away for a while, he can't help but bust a nut - especially from how stressed out he gets.

K - Kinks

Jim loves to put you in handcuffs and having complete control over you - teasing and edging you all night long. 

L - Lube

Jim will usually use lube if he has it - but if he doesn't he’ll make do with just using spit. 

M - Massages

Jim will never admit it, but he's glad when you give him a massage. He needs it. With the amount of stress he has to deal with, he’s thankful when you make him feel relaxed. 

N - Nopes

Jim hates irresponsibility and selfishness. If you're easily corrupted, he finds you disappointing. He wants someone he can trust and put his faith into. 

O - Oral

Jim’s pretty talented when it comes to eating you out. He’ll make you squirm underneath him as you feel his tongue wiggling deep, deep inside you.   
He’s also in love with your mouth, though. He loves feeling your lips work his shaft and watching your tongue ring round his pole. Jim absolutely loves it - especially when you give him a blowie out of nowhere. 

P - Position/Place

Jim loves to do it in his cop car. When he's on lunch break he’ll often ask you to come meet him so he can fuck you inside it.   
Jim loves to fuck your doggy, but sometimes he also enjoys watching you ride him. 

Q - Quickies

Sometimes with Jim’s job, you only have time for a quickie in the morning before he goes to work. It gets hectic and sometimes he just needs to quickly bust a nut. He'd rather be able to take it slow and make it more passionate, though. 

R - Risky

Jim can't be too risky. He's a to-be commissioner after all, he can't ruin his reputation by fucking you anywhwere, even if it is Gotham. 

S - Sexts

Jim won't send nudes but he will send really dirty texts explaining what he wants to do to you that'll make your cock throb in your pants. He knows exactly what to say to turn you on. 

T - Toys

Jim has a couple of fleshlights, but hasn't used them in a long time. It's nowhere near as good as you. However he quite enjoys watching you use them. 

U - Underwear

Jim wears pretty basic boxer shorts and briefs with varying shades of blues and greys. 

V - Volume

Jim's not too loud. He’s quite complimentary - he’ll tell you how good you're taking it and how good your ass feels, but he'd rather listen to you moan and whimper beneath him. 

W - Wrecking Ball

Jim’s not too reckless. Sometimes he’ll throw whatever it is on his desk off so he can fuck you on it, but he doesn't go much further than that. 

X - XRay

Jim’s got a thick, juicy 9 inch, uncut cock that’ll feel heavy in your hand. 

He keeps it all trimmed down there, too. 

Y - Yeps

He loves to hear you call him ‘Commissioner’ - though he won't admit it. It's all he wants to be and when it's said from your lips he just wants to pounce on you. 

Z - Zest

It really depends on how busy he is. Sometimes you're just gonna have to wait until he can take a break - especially as sometimes cases go through the night.


	4. Oswald Cobblepot

A - After Sex

Cobblepot doesn't do pillowtalk or even cuddling. You're lucky if he's even sleeping in the same bed as you. 

B - Bottom or Top

Cobblepot will only bottom first someone if it's to give them a false sense of power. He’ll bottom for them to make them happy, so that he can later get what he wants.   
But by choice, he prefers topping and being in charge. 

C - Cum

Oswald loves to cum in your face - degrading you. You're his bitch and his seed dripping off your chin will remind you of it. 

D - Dress Up

Cobblepot has no interest in dressing up or roleplaying. 

E - Experience

Oswald doesn't have that much experience as a top, however he used to bottom for Fish’s men all the time - being their little bitch. 

F - Favourite Bodypart

Cobblepot really loves your neck. He loves squeezing it, choking you as he's fucking your ass. 

G - Gag Reflex

Oswald’s able to take about 8 inches before gagging, thanks to having plenty of practice with Fish’s thugs. 

H - Hair

Oswald doesn't have any body hair, not even a trail. 

I - Intimacy

Cobblepot is definitely not intimate. He's very deceiving and ruthless to begin with, especially. However, in time he may open up more. 

J - Jerking

Oswald doesn't jerk off because you'll always be there ready for him to fuck. He won't waste his time jerking off when he has you. 

K - Kinks

Cobblepot loves to tie you up. He loves watching his thugs take turns on you as you’re bound to the bed, helpless. 

L - Lube

Oswald rarely uses lube, unless he'd rather you scream less, which is unusual for him. He likes it rough.

M - Massages

Cobblepot will occasionally request that you give him a massage, after he's had a particularly frustrating day. 

N - Nopes

Cobblepot hates it when you underestimate him. When you question what he's capable of, he’ll have you locked up and may not even feed you for the night. 

O - Oral

Oswald will face fuck you on an almost daily basis. He loves making you choke and gag on his meat as he abuses your throat.   
Sometimes he’ll eat your ass, but he's usually too impatient for it. He doesn't love it enough to waste time on it. 

P - Position/Place

Oswald likes to do it in the Iceberg lounge. Whether it be fucking you in front of an audience or while it's empty on the bar countertop.   
He loves to bend you over, fuck you doggy style. He likes the dominance he has over you, sinking his nails into your hips as he pounds you. 

Q - Quickies

You and Cobblepot will often have quick fucks, as he prefers to just get it out of the way before he gets onto more important matters. 

R - Risky

Oswald doesn't mind fucking you in the alleys - it's Gotham. It's normal. He doesn't really have much fear for having risky sex, so long as it doesn't risk his position as the lord of the Underworld. 

S - Sexts

Cobblepot rarely ever sends nudes. He thinks it's stupid and immature. Plus, what's the point as he has you locked in his bedroom for him to use anytime he wants, anyway. 

T - Toys

He has handcuffs, a couple of vibrators, blindfolds and ball gags he enjoys using on you, especially on certain occasions. 

U - Underwear

Oswald has a lot of satin briefs of different colours, mostly purples, blacks and blues. 

V - Volume

Cobblepot doesn't moan out much, he's mostly a grunter. He prefers hearing you whimper and beg for mercy. 

W - Wrecking Ball

You'll have lots of bruises, hickies, claw marks, ruined clothes and a sore throat by the time Cobblepot’s done with you. 

X - XRay

Oswald has a beautiful, narrow 7 and a half inch, uncut cock, which curves at the end. 

Y - Yeps

Cobblepot just loves it when you're very complimentary. He likes being treated like your King, with great respect and admiration. 

Z - Zest

It really depends on his mood. You'll rarely persuade him if he's just not feeling it - equally if he is, there's nothing you can say that'll stop him.


End file.
